Transgressions, Big and Small
by Alyson
Summary: Missing scene from ATY, after Vaughn and Sydney in the train station. A friend worries about Vaughn.


Title: Transgressions, Big and Small  
  
Author: Alyson (alysfaire@aol.com)  
  
Spoilers: General, through Almost Thirty Years.  
  
Classification: Drama, with a little humor.  
  
Rating: PG for mild language, nothing you wouldn't hear on ABC at 9:00pm.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, they belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC, Michael Vartan, among others. Just borrowing them for a quick and rather strange spin. No harm intended or profit made.  
  
Distribution: I can't imagine saying no if anybody wants it, but please ask first.  
  
Feedback: Go for it! I'd love to hear what you thought and any ways you thought it could have been made better.  
  
Summary: Missing scene from ATY, after Vaughn and Sydney at the train station. A friend worries about Vaughn. Written for the Credit Dauphine May Challenge. I have no idea if this is even going to make sense, but the thought struck and at 4:30am I just went with it.  
  
Note: Spoken dialogue is in quotes. Everything else is thoughts. The POV will become apparent fairly early on.  
  
  
  
Mike works too hard. He doesn't just bring his job home with him – I don't think it ever leaves him. He worries too hard. He's got permanent worry lines, etched much too deep for his young age. And they have her name on them, Sydney. He never worried that much about Alice. Sure, she was a nice one, but there was something missing with Al – something… electric, a deep connection that is self-evident when he talks about Sydney.  
  
Whether he's ranting and raving over her latest stunt or waxing poetic over how beautiful she looked at this or that meeting, there is definitely something special about Sydney Bristow.  
  
Even if I couldn't hear it in his voice when he goes on about her, I've been witness to it for myself the few times I've seen her. She's beautiful, all right. But there's also something infinitely sad about her. No, maybe _in_ her is a better description. And it calls out to him, to every heroic bone in his body. But maybe they're just meant to be together, to save each other. Of course, I know the whole sordid story about her mom and Mike's dad. And the struggles she goes through to balance terror and heartache and term papers. But still she tries. And he loves her for that. I know he's never told her, but he's told me. It's a start at least.  
  
Where is he?! He rushed in, said he'd be back in a few hours, for me not to worry, that he had to go find Sydney because she was off to do something stupid to save Will. You know, I've never met Will, but just the way Mike says his name… I can't wait to meet him, 'cause he sounds like a real winner.  
  
"Hey, Donovan, I'm home."  
  
Thank God, I thought something happened to him! I trot over to the door as soon as I hear the latch, pleased as always to see they guy I try so hard to take care of. But he's barreling in the room faster than I can get there.  
  
"Hey boy, we've got to go. I was right, she and Jack are planning something."  
  
As Mike is trying to explain himself, he runs around grabbing stuff and putting it in his overnight bag. It's not a big bag, don't know if that's good or bad.  
  
"Oh damn! Donovan, why didn't you remind me? I forgot to feed you before I ran out of here earlier! Come on."  
  
I try to look at him reassuringly and give him a couple of barks to let him know that it's ok as we head to the kitchen. I know he was in a rather large panic when he came home earlier and I also know he would never let me starve. My stomach could stand a little waiting. And besides, now I'd probably get a little extra.  
  
"Here you go boy, with a little extra for the wait."  
  
And people think cats are smarter than dogs.  
  
"Don't ever tell Eric I gave you extra. Eric…."  
  
Hmm, I stop eating to ponder the sigh Mike lets out. Not a tired sigh. Or disgusted or frustrated. Infinitely sad. Not a good sign, considering Eric is Mike's best friend.  
  
"Look Donovan, as soon as we're done here, I'm taking you to Mom's."  
  
Mom's? But I want to go to Eric's! Eric gives me beer and corn chips…  
  
My pity party is interrupted as Mike bends over to scratch behind – ooh, right there – my ear.  
  
"Sorry boy, I know you like Eric's, but he and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now. I respect his choice, even if I disagree, but I can't walk that straight line, not this time. Not when I know what's at stake. It's bigger than following orders, Yes Sir, No Sir. He may be a smart ass.."  
  
_May_ be? This is Eric we're talking about.  
  
"..but he's a good man. So, we're heading to Mom's and you've got to be good for me, ok? No messing around, no horseplay. She's still got the cast on her wrist from the last time she watched you."  
  
Hey! Don't blame me, _she_ started it! You may think of her as your sweet little mother, but the woman can rollerblade like nobody's business. Aside from the fall, of course. And that was totally her fault. Well, mostly. If Mom hadn't mentioned that cute little poodle across the street while she was walking me, I might not have seen her and… well, ok I'll be good.  
  
" I called her and told her I'm off to Memphis, so I'm just going to run in and drop you off. If I have to stick around too long she'll know I'm lying. This isn't exactly a sanctioned mission."  
  
Another deep sigh. Poor guy is having a hard time, this must be something big.  
  
I bark in the affirmative, in part to let him know I'll be good for Mom and also to try and cheer him up. Mom's certainly not the worst babysitter I get. Eric may give me beer, but Mom's been known to give me steak.  
  
"Donovan, I'm scared. This is dangerous. Not just for my career, but… dangerous."  
  
I pause eating while he absentmindedly scratches behind my ear again. I look up at him. I'm going to miss you too, buddy. I hope she's worth it. Because I have a feeling this is going to change your life. I give him a couple of messy licks. All the better to remember me by.  
  
"After Will found out about Syd in Paris, we should have done a better job of protecting him. We're the God-damned CIA, you would think we could protect one scruffy, pain in the ass reporter! But no, he's got to get himself kidnapped and now, well, it's off to Taipei."  
  
Mike leaves me to finish my dinner while he jots off a quick note, sealing it in an envelope and leaving it on the dining room table. Wish I could read.  
  
Wait! Did he say Taipei? On an _un_sanctioned mission, just for this Will guy? Oh, but it's not about Will, is it? It's about her. Helping her. Loving her. And that's the truth of it right there. He loves her. And sometimes, the truth hurts. It's down to doing what's right vs. doing what's… healthy.  
  
"Ready, boy? Oh wait, almost forgot."  
  
He reaches in to the hall closet and gets something down off the shelf.  
  
"It's for your birthday, sorry I'll miss it."  
  
Opening the bag, he shows me my present… Homeward Bound 2, on video. I love this man.  
  
"I'll bring it with us to Mom's, she can watch it with you tomorrow. You guys can make a party of it."  
  
I jump up and he bends down so I can get in a few more licks. He's a good man, my Mike. And I dare anyone to say differently. I may wish he was going to London instead of Taiwan, but if I really had my way, he'd get to stay home all day and play with me in the park.  
  
"Ok boy, time to go."  
  
He says it with too much finality. I bark with all the encouragement I have in me, trying to let him know how much faith I have in him.  
  
We both take one last - no, not last - look around the house, each hoping we'll be back soon. And then it's off to meet our fates. Mine will involve much pampering and surely a little steak. I just hope Mike's turns out half as well. 


End file.
